Vegeta and the Deity of Destruction, Bills
by Jiitari
Summary: A prophecy of the destruction of the universe was given by the Deity of Destruction, Bills that a boy born in a powerful bloodline shall become the vessel for his godly powers and the prophecy boy shall use it to destroy the entire universe in his name. What would Goku and the Z-fighters do if they knew that it was the Saiyan Prince himself, and Bills has returned to retrieve the
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

* * *

Vegeta and the Deity of Destruction

Summary: A prophecy of the destruction of the universe was given by the Deity of Destruction, Bills that a boy born in a powerful bloodline shall become the vessel for his godly powers and the prophecy boy one shall use it to destroy the entire universe in his name. What would Goku and the Z-fighters do if they knew that it was the Saiyan Prince himself, and Bills has returned to retrieve the 'Prince of Destruction' back?

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Prophecy**

It was kind of impossible for someone to believe that I have encountered many supernatural beings that humans might have thought only exists in reality. To speak frankly, I have encountered many kinds of them my entire life, from gods to demons, monsters, cyborgs, and aliens. (I myself is actually an alien prince) But, among all the people I have encountered in my entire life, I never given much thought that I would meet the person sitting at the folding bench infront of me, _again_.

"Do you remember me?" the person asked me in a casual tone. His long, cat-like ears twitched above his head.

"I remember!" I gasped at him. There was a strange knotting in my stomach that was making me feel uncomfortable. Does the Great Vegeta-sama feel fear right now?

"Of course, you were still a cute little boy when we first met. Your father used to treat me a feast."

That very scene flashed back to my memories. It was when I heard my father's painful grunt that I came towards the royal dining room when I first saw him and his acquaintance. This person was a tall and thin purple cat-like humanoid and wore familiar attire that human Egyptians wore. By that time, I was shocked and angered at what he has done to my father, who was groveling at his feet and making him as a stepping stone to the table full of royal food. However, when my instincts told me that this person was no ordinary warrior (The scouters didn't detect the energy signals from him), I chose to remain silent at the time. When I learned from my father who this person was, I was shocked to know all the details from him.

This person was the most feared creature in the entire universe, even the other deities trembled at the mere mention of his name.

"The Deity of Destruction, Bills-sama." I gasped once again. He smiled back at me as I finally recognized him by name.

"So we meet again, _Little_ Saiyan Prince Vegeta…

"And my dear prophesized prince of destruction…"

I trembled once at the nickname. When I first met Bills-sama while I was still a little boy, I saw the delight in his eyes once he turned his eyes on me. I was hiding behind a wall when I found him stepping on my father and was momentarily angered at the sight. Perhaps, my temporary raise in my power level has attracted to attention to me (It could be that he could sense ki at the time.) His reaction then was similar to Frieza's when the tyrant first saw me either. It was of pure delight and satisfaction; as if he has finally found the thing he was looking for a very long time. And never could I forget the prophecy he has told me that very day…

"A young boy from a very powerful bloodline will be born with an extraordinary power level no one had ever had and shall be considered as a child prodigy by his people. The child would soon be filled with hate and bitterness at a point where he has lost everything he had and that, would be molded by the agent of destruction to turn him into a feared destroyer of worlds. His extraordinary powers will be honed to evil and would be enough to destroy the entire universe if he wanted to. He would be the chosen vessel for the deity of destruction's godly powers and shall be the one to destroy the universe and recreate it according to Bill's will… That boy shall be the Prince of Destruction Bills had sent to cause chaos and destruction in the universe."

When I first heard of it, I couldn't believe that it was me that the prophecy was pertaining to become the said prince of destruction. But as I grew up at the care of Frieza, I began to accept it to myself and did my best to uphold to that prophecy and become the legendary super Saiyan just so I could get my revenge on that tyrant. However, when I found peace on Earth and began to accept my life and settle down here with my family things had change. The evil in my heart was suppressed (yeah, suppressed, not gone) by the love I shared for my wife and son.

But thirty nine years after our very first meeting, Bills has awakened and returned… what would he want here on earth now? Did he come here to retrieve me and make me uphold to his prophecy and use me to destroy the universe in his name?

* * *

a/n: Hello! I finally watched the new theatrical DBZ movie, Battle of Gods in the Philippine theaters last August 14, 2013. And here is a fan fiction inspired by the events in that movie. Of course, though there would be similar quotes and events that came from that movie, this story holds a different plot than in Battle of Gods. Questions, Reviews and comments are always welcome! If you ask me what made me do this fanfic my answer is that I was not satisfied by the events of the movie and I only wished that the events in this fanfic is what should I have witnessed. I wonder why they have completely forgotten that Vegeta was the Prince of Destruction and should have been one of Bills' agents for destruction. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Dragon Ball series. This is just a non-profit fan-based Fan Fiction. Credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, Funimation, Bandai Namco Games and all the License Holders not mentioned above.

* * *

Vegeta and the Deity of Destruction

Summary: A prophecy of the destruction of the universe was given by the Deity of Destruction, Bills that a boy born in a powerful bloodline shall become the vessel for his godly powers and the prophecy boy one shall use it to destroy the entire universe in his name. What would Goku and the Z-fighters do if they knew that it was the Saiyan Prince himself, and Bills has returned to retrieve the 'Prince of Destruction' back?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Vegeta meets Bills, again**

I decided to train in my gravity chambers that day when my wife and her friends threw a birthday party at the backyard garden. Today was my wife's thirty-eighth birthday but I decided not to come to that party. I'd rather train than to waste my time in such a human celebration. Why would humans celebrate the day when they get older? I didn't understand it ever since I first landed in this rock.

My wife, Bulma told me a few days ago that she decided to throw the party in order for her to see her pathetic friends, who she didn't meet for over three years ever since the battle with Buu concluded. I allowed her to do as she please since it's going to be a special day for her ONLY if she leaves me alone in my chambers to train.

I haven't seen her this morning, though I imagined the happiness that must be in her face when she meets her visitors. I sensed everyone outside. Gohan and his girlfriend Videl,, Goten, Krilin, Android 18, Marron, Kakarot's wife (Chichi), Hercule, Dende, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotsu, Yamcha, Roshi… It seems that the team is complete in attendance except for Kakarot. Huh? Now where is that clown? Just as my wife's upset with my absence out there, it seems that Kakarot wasn't interested on attending either. Oh see must have been completely pissed off…

I stood at the center of my spacious gravity room with the gravity simulator at four hundred seventy-five times normal gravity. Just as the white floating drones were activated, began to rotate and fired small energy beams, I leaped to dodge each of its attacks. I went around the room, fazing in and out using insane speed. I appeared in front of one drone and using two fingers I pushed a small round button at its rotating body. I spun around and did the same at the drones around me.

And just as I dashed forward to attack at the farthest drone, a familiar voice rang in my head.

_"Vegeta, this is King Kai."_

Urgh!

I snapped just as I forgot to control my strength and destroyed the drone to pieces, causing a small explosion. Bulma designed the drones in unison that if ever I destroyed one due to my lost in control of my strength, the remaining drones inside the room and the gravity would automatically shut down. I descended just as the burning drone fell at the floor. Bulma's gonna be mad at me when she finds out but first…

"What does King Kai want with me now?" I asked, scowling at the mess I made.

_"Vegeta, a great threat is on its way to earth. The Deity of Destruction, Bills has awakened and is coming to look for his next vessel."_

"Bills? I think I heard that name before." I answered, trying to figure out when I heard that name.

_"Goku just challenged him to a small battle and he was completely knocked down in two hits even in his Super Saiyan three form."_

That was shocking. "What? Kakarot? Knocked out by two hits?"

_"Yes. Bills-sama is a very powerful deity, Vegeta. Listen, I have a favor for you to do. Please try to entertain Bills as much as you can and wait for Goku to recover and train for a while. No matter what happens, never ever challenge Bills and do not incur his wrath. The fate of the earth is in your hand now."_

The voice had faded. If the King Kai is very worried about this 'Bills' then I should do something just so my wife's party would not go interrupted by violence. As soon as I put out the fire I caused using my fire control power. I quickly ran outside and found everyone enjoying at the garden. I sighed as I leaned under a coconut tree.

Of all the people in the universe, why am I the chosen one to carry such a task? Protecting something isn't a field I'm an expert about. I used to be a destroyer of worlds, a murderer of people and a feared warrior. And the Prince of all Saiyans, why should I be the one to be tasked by the Kais to protect the earth? And still I could not believe that Kakarot was knocked down in two hits in his strongest form. Whoever this Bills might be isn't someone to trifle with.

I sat at the rock under the tree and hugged my knees. It wasn't very like me to do such a pose but I adopted it after I found that my son, Trunks does the same when he feels a bit uncomfortable and sad. It felt a bit awkward, I feel so helpless and dependent. What should I do? I didn't want to spoil everyone's enjoyment and tell them 'Run! An enemy is going to attack!" during my wife's birthday party. The scene I imagined that would transpire when I do that is something I didn't wish to see. Stupid Kakarot for making me do this.

"So you've finally come out and decided to join eh, Vegeta?" I heard my wife's voice slowly getting closer. I closed my eyes and rested my chin above my knees, hugging them tighter. My felt my hands begin to tremble in fear. It's so uncomfortable.

"What's the matter? Why are you so unusually blue?" Bulma continued. "Ah! Hahaha!" she chuckled with a tone of mockery. "Oh you missed me and you wanted to see your extremely beautiful wife, don't you? Come on! And where's Goku? Tell him to come over and there's a lot of food! I'm pretty sure you Saiyans would bring the table down!"

Urgh! I was trying to think of the ways on how to solve this situation in order to keep everyone safe but her useless rant and loud mouth is irritating me!

"SILENCE!" I snapped at her. I found everyone's eyes on me, their faces begin to pale with fear and they stared to draw away from me in panic… except her.

"Why are you telling me to silence? Hmph!" Bulma told me as she sipped her wine through her glass. She was wearing a fit blue dress and apple green scarf.

I looked down at my trembling hands. I could feel a strange knotting in my stomach. Just what the heck is this? Does the great Vegeta-sama feel fear now?

"Hey, Prince Vegeta!" someone called me. I immediately jumped from my seat and looked around in panic, trying to find the energy signal of the one this voice belonged to but there was no energy signal. "Come and find me! Oh I see, your Saiyan power to sense ki signals does not work on deities, right? Hahahaha!"

Since I could not sense his ki, I decided to follow the sound of his voice and I leaped toward where I heard it.

…And found him.

"Do you remember me?" the person asked me in a casual tone. His long, cat-like ears twitched above his head.

"I remember!" I gasped at him. There was a strange knotting in my stomach that was making me feel uncomfortable. Does the Great Vegeta-sama feel fear right now?

"Of course, you were still a cute little boy when we first met. Your father used to treat me a feast."

That very scene flashed back to my memories. It was when I heard my father's painful grunt that I came towards the royal dining room when I first saw him and his acquaintance. This person was a tall and thin purple cat-like humanoid and wore familiar attire that human Egyptians wore. By that time, I was shocked and angered at what he has done to my father, who was groveling at his feet and making him as a stepping stone to the table full of royal food. However, when my instincts told me that this person was no ordinary warrior (The scouters didn't detect the energy signals from him), I chose to remain silent at the time. When I learned from my father who this person was, I was shocked to know all the details from him.

This person was the most feared creature in the entire universe, even the other deities trembled at the mere mention of his name.

"The Deity of Destruction, Bills-sama." I gasped once again. He smiled back at me as I finally recognized him by name.

"So we meet again, _Little_ Saiyan Prince Vegeta…

"And my dear prophesied prince of destruction…"

* * *

a/n: Hello! I finally watched the new theatrical DBZ movie, Battle of Gods in the Philippine theaters last August 14, 2013. And here is a fan fiction inspired by the events in that movie. Of course, though there would be similar quotes and events that came from that movie, this story holds a different plot than in Battle of Gods. Questions, Reviews and comments are always welcome! If you ask me what made me do this fanfic my answer is that I was not satisfied by the events of the movie and I only wished that the events in this fanfic is what should I have witnessed. I wonder why they have completely forgotten that Vegeta was the Prince of Destruction and should have been one of Bills' agents for destruction. Please let me know what you think!

This chapter contains spoilers for the movie Battle of Gods because it contains quotes similar to the one from the movie. Remember, there might be similarities in the movie but it has a different plot.


End file.
